1. Field
The present invention relates generally to a method to time-warp (expand or compress) vocoder frames in the vocoder. Time-warping has a number of applications in packet-switched networks where vocoder packets may arrive asynchronously. While time-warping may be performed either inside the vocoder or outside the vocoder, doing it in the vocoder offers a number of advantages such as better quality of warped frames and reduced computational load. The methods presented in this document can be applied to any vocoder which uses similar techniques as referred to in this patent application to vocode voice data.
2. Background
The present invention comprises an apparatus and method for time-warping speech frames by manipulating the speech signal. In one embodiment, the present method and apparatus is used in, but not limited to, Fourth Generation Vocoder (4GV). The disclosed embodiments comprise methods and apparatuses to expand/compress different types of speech segments.